


Illusions

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fill, M/M, basically it's just kind of pathetic, illusion ability, kinkytimes, petlar, possible dub con?, promptfest, pylar, references to violence, season2au, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Sylar has Candace change into Peter when she offers to be whoever he wants her to be. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

Okay, so it's not his proudest moment. Maybe it's because he's confused, or hot, or the weird aching in his chest, but when this...girl...tries to seduce him by changing form, he can't help but stop her when she pauses on the form of certain New Yorker of Italian heritage with stupid bangs and a searing gaze.

He holds up a hand and Michelle- Or Candice- Or whatever her name is, smiles and raises an eyebrow, and God, the way she looks-

She looks _exactly_ like Peter, crooked smile and all.

"So this is why you didn't like the other girls? I should have known," she- he?- purrs, and Sylar closes his eyes and lets the sound wash over him. He's not sure how this woman knows who Peter is, or what he sounds like, but she's doing it perfectly.

When he feels warm hands gently cradling his jaw, he doesn't dare open his eyes as a pair of lips are pressed against his own.

"Open your eyes," the voice says, and it sounds just like Peter, and he'd be kidding himself if he tried to pretend that this isn't something he's been hiding in the back of his mind for weeks, months even, ever since he first laid eyes on that stupid wannabe hero.

He opens his eyes and sucks in a shocked breath when he sees just how close "Peter" is to him.

"You can do anything you want to me," Peter says, and Sylar moves his hands and grabs the collar of his shirt, tugging him back down to kissing level. He tries, probably in vain, to pretend that this is the very person he's been thinking about, right here in his arms, even though he's pretty sure that Peter Petrelli blew up and disappeared forever- but as long as he keeps touching, and biting, and _claiming_ , he can forget that it ever happened.

When he realizes he's been busy thinking, he snaps back to reality and sees that Peter's now shirtless and working on getting his pants off, too, and Sylar gladly helps him and tries not to squirm too much when his own clothes are shoved aside and God, are they really going to do this?

Apparently, the answer is yes because soon Peter's taking his cock in hand and jerking it a few times, then grabs a hold of Sylar's wrist and brings the taller man's hand to his mouth, sucking on two of his fingers with incredible enthusiasm. Sylar's not sure this is strictly necessary, but he figures he has to keep his mind occupied, pretend this isn't an illusion, but reality, and he lets Peter continue to fellate his digits for a few more seconds before pulling them away and working them inside the man straddling his lap.

To say that the noises Peter is making are better than his fantasies would be an understatement. They're fucking **fantastic**. Eventually, he gets tired of this and slides his fingers out, shifts his body, lines his cock up and pushes Peter down in one quick movement, until his ass slaps against the top of Sylar's thighs, and then that's it, he's fucking Peter Petrelli.

(Well, not really, but close enough.)

Sylar delights in the way that Peter bounces on top of him, brow furrowed in concentration and a single bead of sweat making its way down his collarbone. Sylar leans forward, licking up the drop, and Peter shivers and twists his hips a certain way. Simply put, if Sylar didn't believe in heaven before, he certainly does now.

He can feel himself getting close, he knows they haven't been fucking for that long, but Christ, if Peter keeps moaning like that, it's going to be over very, very soon. He plants his hands firmly on the other man's hips and stands abruptly, shifting them from the chair to the table next to them. He fucks into Peter, hard and fast, reaching down to take his cock in hand.

"Say my name," he breathes, and Peter arches his back.

" _Sylar_ ," he moans, and while the man in question thinks this is a little bit overacting, he closes his eyes again and moves faster, hoping to bring the end soon.

Peter's going stiff under his hands and Sylar opens his eyes just in time to watch as Peter's whole body goes rigid and he starts to come with a shout. While the pure eroticism of this image should be going straight to Sylar's cock, he finds it to be...off, somehow. But then Peter is opening his eyes and looking up at him, and it's those eyes, fuck, those searing, soul-searching eyes that cause him to finally stutter to a stop and join Peter. He comes harder than he probably ever has, and for a long, long moment, everything is black.

When he comes back to, "Peter" has changed back to that...woman. Sylar feels strange, wrong- broken, even. He quickly sets his clothes right and levels a glare in the smug woman's direction.

The next chance he gets, he's going to smash her fucking head in, powers or no.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
